Recently, the use of magnets has become more common to provide physical therapeutic benefits to those who maintain an electric or magnetic field over a portion of their body. Electromagnetic treatments have been used where a headpiece which can generated a magnetic field is placed over the user's head to stimulate nerves in the neural pathway. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,835. Additionally, magnetic structures corresponding to accupressure points have been used in gloves to help sooth hands, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,046.
In more general cases, magnetic field generating devices have been incorporated into straps, bands, belts or the like so the magnetic field could be placed on various parts of a human body. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,569; 5,782,743; and 5,085,626.
In contrast to such adaptable devices for placing on many different specific portions of the body, others have described the use of mattresses and covers into which magnetic devices are provided to assist all ailments. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,921,560 and 4,924,542.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of delivering the therapeutic benefits of a magnetic field to a user.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide the magnetic field over a sustained, prolonged period of time.
It is a further object of the present invention to incorporate only sufficient magnetic sources to address specific deficiencies.
It is another object of the present invention to make use of the magnets comfortable by proper shape, flexibility and placement over the specific portions of the user's body.